


Jacob Seed - A First Date and a Helping Hand

by Padme4000



Series: A First Date and a Helping Hand [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, First Date, Gen, Needles, Panic, reader is diabetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: Your big date is with Jacob Seed, having taken too long he begins to think the panic he noticed was maybe getting the better of you. Not wanting the night to end on the chance you wouldn't want another he makes his way to where he saw you last go. Will he lend a helping hand?Second/Third POV. Reader gender is not mentioned. That is up to you.





	Jacob Seed - A First Date and a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Description of anxiety/panic, needles, injections, diabetes.
> 
> Advised to read first part to this series. You do not have to read other entries unless you want to read how things would have gone had your date been someone else

Jacob could see the growing panic enter your eyes as the alarm went off. You had seemed nervous before he had even sat down. In fact you were so far in your head that you hadn’t noticed him until he sat down. So when the alarm went off he wasn’t really all that surprised by your reaction.

True he was facing the bar, but he took everything in. From the way the group in the corner was watching you both, to the way the bartender kept glancing at your water.

He wasn't about to question your choice of drink, you obviously had your reason for it. Yet the bartender seemed a bit put off by your decision. You were paying for the water, so really the bartender should mind his own business.

When you almost knocked over the stool and said you'd be right back. He thought you were being optimistic. From the panic in your eyes, to how you had looked at the little machine in your hand, to the way you quickly stood up. All pointed to the fact that you’d likely be much longer than you yourself expected. Unless you could easily calm yourself down. Maybe you could on any other day, maybe today was a day you couldn’t. Either way he expected whatever it was you'd be longer than you believed.

So with patience of a hunter he waited, but due to the panic in your eyes and his growing concern he only lasted ten minutes. Sure he’d never admit to anyone he got up that quickly. For whatever reason you had caught his attention, and he wasn’t about to let you go this soon. If he didn’t do anything you might decide your panic was too great and not give whatever could happen a chance. Or maybe you’d decide he wasn’t worth a second chance.

Before the date you had met several times, his interest in you growing each time. From the way you smiled at him to the way your body would react to his close proximity, whether you noticed your reactions he had no clue. But he recognised them for what they were, nerves and attraction. If it wasn’t for your genuine interest in him, he’d have put it down to possibly just ending up a one time thing.

Yet your interest sparked more of his own. Your witty comebacks to some of the things he said making him like you all that much more. At times you seemed a bit weaker than others, something normally people would say he had no interest in. But he had seen that fire behind your eyes. That fire just needed the spark to come to life.

Most specifically when you felt someone was being targeted, be it for simple bullying or genuine hate towards another. He had seen that fire come to life then. When he saw that the first time, he was like a moth to a flame.

So checking on you seemed to be the most logical next step. So he stood and went in the direction of the toilets where you had gone towards.

Deciding to deal with whatever it was that had you on edge instead of later. The two people outside the locked door gave one glance at him, then promptly left the area.

Jacob had this way of clearing a room with one look. If he wanted someone to leave he rarely had to say it out loud.

Which came in handy more often than not, unless he came across someone who decided they'd take him on. To be fair Jacob welcomed a challenge. But at this moment his thoughts were more on you than that.

When he knocked on the door the wood rattled ever so slightly, causing you to not only jump but reply with not only a shaky voice but with annoyance. “Yes?” That flame starting to ignite.

He smirked ever so slightly at your reaction. He then waited for a moment before knocking again. The way he saw it whatever was worrying you would be not at the forefront of your mind if you got frustrated with him.

He heard a slight shuffle before the door was opened enough for you to look at who was at the door, your rant dying on your lips at the sight of him.

The frustrated frown leaving only confusion, “You could have answered me.”

A slight shrug of the shoulders as he placed his hand on the door, fingers brushing against your own. Causing your eyes to dart to them then to him. Before jumping back in surprise when he pressed against the door. Allowing himself in.

You were about to protest as he locked the door without looking to it, until you remembered the position you were in.

Your stomach clearly visible even though you had covered it with your top, the cable and plasters peeking out from under it. Your hands going to cover what was visible by tugging at the hem of your top.

He took all this in as well as the objects on the sink and the wipe on the floor. “You going to pick that up?”

“Excuse me?” Your frustration growing once more. He simply gestured to the wipe while he leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Watching as you bent down one hand holding your top and the other taking the alcohol wipe into your hand before standing and placing it on the sink. Sending him a look that read ‘Happy Now?’

“Lift your top to where you had it before.” Again a look. This time of defiance. Yet that vulnerability was still there. He was very much aware of it and was trying to make you either forget it or use it to push yourself through whatever had been going wrong. He was also very much aware of how his words sounded, yet his authoritative tone left little room for argument. But to make it come off a little less creepy he added with a smirk, “Please.”

With a roll of the eyes you lifted your top so now both plasters were clearly visible. It was then he rose an eyebrow, his look saying ‘you going to explain or are we going to be here all day.’ Yet he noticed the surprise enter your eyes when he didn't do an about turn and leave.

It was clearly obvious that whatever they were for made you feel very vulnerable.

So you explained to him what it was, one plaster was for your insulin, the wire connected the little plastic to a pump. The other, the one you had to change. That read your blood sugars. You had to change it once a week, and you had forgot in your excitement that today was that day. Normally you avoided going at that time, for two reasons. One it was easier doing it at home. Two the panic you sometimes got from it.

You had gotten pain before from them, and it caused you nerves whenever you had to change it. You even admitted the pain wasn’t all of it, it was the needle. Now you were use to them but long ones still put you off. Especially if you previously experienced pain with one that long. Which with this you had.

He let you explain it all, without interruption so when you stopped, he stepped forward now leaning against the sink closer to you. He had noticed how shaky your hands were, this likely would add to your pain if you did the process to slow or too quick.

So he grabbed a new wipe out from your bag, spotting it near the top and gave you the wipe once he had opened it. Watching from the corner of his eye you remove the old plaster while he opened the packet with your new one in it.

Once the alcohol was dry he asked if you were okay with him helping. You nodded but he only moved once you voiced out loud a "Yes."

He took the little covers on the plaster off, stood up and went to your side so he could see what he was doing better but also do what he was planning. He placed it on your stomach, noting how your face was flushed from embarrassment yet also relief. Also maybe due to how close his face was to your own. He could even feel the heat radiating off of you. He then proceeded to smooth the plaster. Once that was done he told you to take his hand and place where it was supposed to go.

His thumb now positioned above the plunger. He saw you close your eyes, “Open them.” You did, first glancing at him then down. But he used his other hand to make you look at him. “If you don’t look, it will likely make this bit easier.” As if you didn’t see the needle that he could clearly see through the see through plastic, maybe your nerves would calm. Whether it was that or his proximity that calmed you, you didn’t notice as he pressed the plunger down and then removed the needle.

Placing the little grey thing on the new plaster, the thing you had explicitly said couldn’t be thrown away. Then he let you right your clothing, before leaving the toilets. He didn’t need to put his arm around you for everyone to know to not make a move on you, but it didn’t stop him from placing his hand on your lower back guiding you both back to your seats.

**Author's Note:**

> Have another character you'd like to see? Comment and I will try my best to add them :)


End file.
